The Most Dangerous Poison Is Falling In Love
by Laqueta Okami
Summary: Abandoned. Found in his animangus form. Bought by his Potions professor. Yeah, you should feel sorry for Harry Potter. I such at summaries, but please read. :
1. Abandoned, Caught, Bought

Summary: Abandoned. Found in his animangus form. Bought by his Potions professor. Yeah, you should feel sorry for Harry Potter. I such at summaries, but please read. :)

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash/Gayness, DON'T READ IF HOMOSEXUALITY BOTHERS YOU!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter and all related characters. If I did, many things would be different. :)

* * *

Harry sat in his bedroom at privet drive wondering, not for the first time, why Dumbledore insisted upon sending him back here each year. 

He had just managed to dose off when he heard a bang from downstairs.

"BOY!!"

'Oh joy, Uncle Vernon's home.' Harry quickly scrambled out of bed to answer his uncle's bellow.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"Come on, we're going for a drive."

"But…"

"Now!"

"Yes sir."

And before he even had a chance to grab his wand his uncle had already dragged him out the door. They got into the car and drove to the nearby forest where Vernon forced Harry out of the car.

"Um, what are we doing here?"

"I don't want you at my house any longer you freak. You can find your way back to that freak school of yours of just stay here and die for all I care. You're not my problem anymore." And with that Vernon got in the car and drove away.

Not so sleepy anymore Harry started wandering around the forest looking for a safe place to sit for a few minutes.

"I guess I could always...No, I better not…Then again…Yeah…" So with his mind made up (lol) Harry shifted into his animangus form.

-Time passes-

He had been wandering through the forest in his animangus form for a while when he started to become drowsy. He decided to rest for a while. So he found an unoccupied hole near the base of a tree, curled up, and went to sleep.

----

He was abruptly woken a few hours later by the shriek of a woman. He quickly looked around to see what would be making her scream and realised that it was him. He tried to slither away but before he could get very far at all he felt a spell hit him. He was picked up roughly and thrown in a box before he lost all consciousness.

----

He woke up a few hours later to the sounds of people bickering.

"You said you had a snake problem!"

"We did. It was taken care of."

"I was promised a snake. I don't care what kind of snake it is. I want my snake or this deal is off!"

"Fine, fine. We just found one today, you can have him."

"You would do well to not back out on a promise again." Harry could almost hear the other man cringe at that.

He suddenly felt his box being picked up and then handed to someone else.

"Do what you will with that snake but know that if we see it around here we won't be returning it."

"I'll keep that in mind." The other man sneered.

And with that Harry could feel a weird pull and figured that the man that now had him was a wizard and he had just apparated.

When the pulling sensation stopped Harry could feel the box shaking and figured the man was running.

They suddenly stopped and a voice Harry recognized could be heard.

"Well? Did you get me a snake?!"

"Yes sir. I'm not sure what breed it is but they said it was poisonous."

"Fine. Here is what I owe you. Now get out of my sight."

Harry knew he recognized the voice from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on who's it was.

There was a sudden jolt and he figured that his box was being picked up again. A soothing voice then made its way into the box. "Don't worry now. We'll be home soon."

Harry didn't know why but he felt he could trust the voice and decided to doze off again.

----

Harry woke with a start not knowing where he was or why he was there. Then he looked around and noticed that he was still in the same box as before. He decided to see how much space he had in the box to move around. Upon shifting he discovered that he had enough room to stretch half his body out, but not much more than that.

"Would you stop moving?!! You'll make me drop the box you irritating snake!" the voice that he thought he recognized suddenly snapped.

Harry froze, not because the voice and threat actually scared him but because he finally figured out whom the voice belonged too.

"Professor Snape?!!?"

And with that final thought Harry passed out once again.

* * *

Hey, hope you enjoyed it. :)Sorry its so short. The next chapter will probably be about the same but i'll try to make them longer after that. :) 

Would love to hear from you, it always helps. :)

-Laqueta


	2. One Really Bad Day

Summary: See first chapter

WARNINGS!: All previous warnings apply. Also, the characters are probably going to be OOC. Just a fair warning.

Disclaimer: Not gonna change. Still lack of owning things.

Thank you:  
Kate Andromeda for reviewing. –hug-  
alxzndra, Eaven Mea Malfoy, and Starz101 for adding this story to yours favorites.  
Destenys Angel Pyra, Kate Andromeda, Beladera, spacejax,and Captain's doxyfor adding this story to your alerts list

* * *

It had not been a good day for one Severus Snape. First off he was woken this morning by Voldemort calling him for a deatheaters meeting. 

He hadn't gotten there soon enough so Voldemort decided to subject him to the crutiatous for a while.

Then when he was finally allowed to leave he had to report to the headmaster to let him know what was going on. After declining about 50 different sweets Albus finally let him speak.

When he finished with that he went to see if the fool he had been to see a week ago had gotten a snake in yet.

"Well? Do you have any snakes or is there another reason you continue to waste my time?"

"I am actually going to get one this afternoon. Come back here at 4:00 and I'll have your snake for you."

"Finally. And remember, I want it poisonous!" With that said Snape stalked off.

Trying to think of something to do to kill time he slowly made his way back to Hogwarts to get the last of the potions ingredients he would need over the summer.

---

While walking up the stairs he happened to run into the Headmaster.

"Ah, Severus there you are my boy."

"Hello Headmaster."

"Really, Severus. How many times must I remind you to call me Albus?"

"My apologies, Albus."

"Quiet alright, quiet alright. Now then, are you sure you want to go back to Spinners End for you summer break? You are quiet welcome to stay here."

"I'm certain Albus. I need a break from this place for a while. Now If you'll excuse me, really must finish boxing the last of my potions ingredients for the summer."

Without waiting for a response Snape stalked off.

---

Finishing up sending the last box of potions to Spinners End Snape looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 3:45. That gave him just enough time to get to the shop by 4:00.

Walking into the shop he noted that the shop keeper wasn't there just yet.

He waited for another ten minutes before deciding to just come back another day, when the shop keeper finally appeared from the back.

"Well, did you get me a snake?!" He snapped irritably.

"Yes sir. I'm not sure what breed it is but they said it was poisonous." The shop keeper answered, setting the box he was carrying onto the counter.

"Fine. Here is what I owe you. Now get out of my sight." Snape said, shoving the money he had promised at him.

The shopkeeper scurried away and Snape picked up the box.

He felt the snake shifting a bit and figured he was probably fairly uncomfortable in the box.

I the calmest voice he could muster at the moment he said "Don't worry now. We'll be home soon."

After a few minutes the movement stopped and he figured that the snake had probably fallen asleep.

---

He was walking towards the train station that would take him to Spinners End when he ran into, quite literally, the Weasley twins.

"Oh, we're sorry…

"Our fault entirely...

"Oh! Professor Snape!" the twins said quickly with their crossed speech.

"Get off me you idiots!" He snapped.

"Yes, yes…"

"Quite sorry." They both muttered while quickly scrambling to get up.

Snape climbed to his feet and checked over the box to make sure it hadn't gotten damaged when those idiot Weasleys had fallen on him.

"What is in…"

"That box Professor?"

"That's none of your business. Don't you two have somewhere to be? Like stopping the disaster you call a shop from exploding.

"Well sorry"

"You didn't have to be so rude about it." Gred and Forge say before walking off huffily.

Snape sighed in frustration then continued towards the train station.

Just before he got onto he felt the snake start shuffling around in the box. At one point it suddenly jolted and almost caused him to drop the box.

"Would you stop moving! You'll make me drop the box you irritating snake!" he snapped. Not really meaning it, but still frustrated about being bowled over by the Weasley twins.

He felt the snake fall still again and smirked to himself.

He boarded the train and sat back with the box tucked firmly under the seat, and decided to rest his eyes for a short while on the long trip back to Spinners End.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Love to hear from you. 

Not much to say tonight so i shall leave it at that. :)

-Laqueta


	3. A Touching Reunion

Summary: See first chapter

WARNINGS! : All previous warnings apply. Yaoi/boyxboy love, OOCness, the usual

Disclaimer: Still the same. I only own the teddy bear slippers in my closet. : )

* * *

**Thank you:**

For adding me to your author alerts: BrightFeather, Midnight Lily, Moonlight Memories, Sylkie, Ali-chan et Vani-chan, Blackmorning, lulucats144, Crow Maiden, Kinyta, charmedpiper1819, Sjerda, vemma, giff4088, Starz101, MillieIsabella, minorly-crazy, Phoenix4life, d'Aubrecicourt, j3551, Din7, snapes griffindor, BlackenedNightshade, deafening-silence-215, DarkAngelFromMercury, sozuroyoku, Showty

For posting reviews on my story: Moonlight Memories, Sylkie, Ali-chan et Vani-chan, Kate Andromeda, MillieIsabella, Phoenix4life, cyiusblack

For favourite-ing my story: Starz101

For messaging me: Shy0ne

Sorry if I missed you. Let me know if I did. : )

**I am sooooo sorry this took so long!! I had major writers block, but I finally got over it and I tried to make this one longer. : ) Well, I hope you all enjoy it!! : D**

* * *

Severus awoke when the train jerked to a stop.

He quickly stood up and grabbed his box. He made his way swiftly to the door and climbed off the train.

He didn't have to worry about extra bags or anything because he had sent them through the floo earlier.

Severus decided to just walk the rest of the way to Spinners End. He doesn't want to apparate because of the snake.

Severus lives about 10 minutes outside the town, on the side opposite the train station. If you were to walk from one end of the town to the other, it would only take about15 minutes.

There aren't many shops in the town. There is a grocery store, a pet store, a clothing store, a pharmacy, a small doctors office, a post office, a city hall, and there is a large fountain in the center of the town square.

As he makes his way past the pet store he pauses before going inside.

"Hello. What can I…You!" the pet shop owner exclaims in surprise as he sees who has walked into the shop.

"Yes, it's me. I decided to come back for the summer." Severus says coldly.

"Well, I'm glad your back Severus, even if it is only for the summer. So what can I do for you? You certainly didn't come in here just to pay and old man like me a visit. And what do you have in that box there?" the shop keeper asks in a friendly voice.

Severus relaxes a bit, just marginally , then says "I wasn't sure I was still welcome here…"

"You'll find that most people still don't like you, but that won't be any different from before. My wife and I still care for you. We, like everyone else here, still don't know what really happened, but we never liked your father anyway." The shop keeper says, coming over and patting Severus on the back.

"Thank you." Severus says quietly, awkwardly.

The shopkeeper smiles and says "Well, now that that's dealt with, I'll ask again, what can I do for you? And what's in the box?"

Severus chuckles a little saying "You always were to the point. I finally got a snake. I just came into here to grab the stuff I'm going to need to care for, and feed, it."

The shopkeeper smiled, nodding and proceeding to start rushing around the shop adding items to a steadily growing pile on the counter.

Severus just shakes his head and goes to stand by the counter, out of the way.

Severus was carefully putting the box on the counter, being sure to keep it a safe distance from the still growing pile, when an elderly lady came bustling into the room, from the back.

"Alec, when are we getting that next shipment of hamster food?" she asks, not even noticing Severus standing off to the side.

"They should be here in the next couple of days. Rose, guess who came back?" Alec says, pausing in his rushing.

"Who?" Rose asks curiously, her back now fully to Severus as she follows Alec's movements.

Alec waves his hand in the direction behind her, before bending down to grab something off of a bottom shelf.

She turns around and her eyes widen as she exclaims "Severus! Your back!"

Severus smirks gently saying "Hi Rose. How have you been?"

She rushed over to him and started poking and prodding him.

"I've been fine. Now don't try to distract me young man! I can tell you haven't been eating properly again! You're here for the whole summer? Good. You will have to join Alec and I for dinner a few times. And I'll be sure to bring over many meals." Rose says in almost one whole breath.

"Your pretty spry for an old lady." Severus comments affectionately.

"You watch your mouth young man! You're supposed to respect your elders!" Rose says, mock sternly.

Then she smiles and says "Now are you going to stand there looking like a bat or give the women who's practically been a grandmother to you a hug?"

Severus rolled his eyes but uncrossed his arms and holds them open. Rose promptly moves into them and engulfs him in a gentle, caring hug.

"How have things been Severus? I've been so worried about you."

Severus sighs and gently wraps his arms around her saying "Difficult. Things have been very difficult. But I am still alive, and that's what counts."

They stay there for a few minutes, one person giving as much comfort as possible, and the other taking the rarely given comfort.

After a few minutes Rose pulled away saying "So what are you doing back? I honestly never expected to see you again. Is everything alright?"

Severus chuckles and says "I just needed a break. You don't need to worry so much."

Alec came over, and after assessing the pile of items he put together, he turned to Severus saying "I think that'll be everything you need. You'll also need to come back about once a month for food."

Severus looked at the pile and snarkily replied "I think that's enough stuff to spoil a whole pit full of snakes let alone keep one snake alive."

"Oh stop whining Severus. I know as well as you do that you want the snake to live in comfort." Alec says, moving behind he counter to do the calculations for all the items.

Severus harrumphs and crosses his arms. It would have been sulking, but as Severus Snape does not sulk, it obviously wasn't sulking.

That didn't stop Rose from commenting on it however.

"Stop sulking Severus. It isn't becoming of a man your age." Severus opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off. "Yes, you were sulking. Don't try to argue with me dear, you won' win."

Alec chuckles and says "She's right you know. So how 'bout you don't even try, and show us your snake instead."

Severus just sighs and thinks 'It's like trying to argue with Albus.' Out loud however he says "Alright." He pulls the box closer to himself and slowly, carefully starts opening it. He is unsure if the snake will attack or not.

When he finally opens it completely he peers in to see the snake peering almost woefully back at him.

Severus pauses, taking a minute to admire the snake, as he had not seen it yet.

It is a smooth black, except for a few scars running across its back and one on its head. If it were to stretch out completely it would probably reach roughly 2 to 2 ¼ feet long.

The snake seems to glare at Severus before yawning and closing its eyes as if to sleep.

When the snake yawned Severus could see its teeth. Just from seeing those he assumed that, even if the man who he bought it from hadn't told him, he would still know the snake is poisonous. The snake's teeth are two inches long, and even from a glance are easily identified as hollow, and ready to be filled with poison in a second. But the real give away are the poison sacs behind the teeth.

Ever so slowly Severus lowers his hands into the box. As his hands move gradually lower the snake's eyes snap open and it stares at Severus, hissing.

"Hush, I'm not going to harm you." Severus says calmly and soothingly.

The snake continues hissing for a few seconds before calming down. It slowly raises its body up, and starts flicking its tongue, tasting the air around Severus' hands.

Severus just stands there patiently waiting to see what the snake will do.

After carefully tasting the air around Severus' hands for a few minutes it calmly lowers itself back into a sleeping position, though not closing its eyes, as if giving Severus silent permission to pick it up.

Severus slowly lowers his hands the rest of the way into the box. He slowly brushes his hands over the snake's skin. With the snake watching his every movement he slowly slides his hands under I, gently lifting it out of the box.

When he finishes pulling it completely out of the box he looks over at Alec and asks "Would you be able to tell me its gender? I need to know that before I can name it."

Alec nods and holds out his arms to take the snake. The snake looks warily at the outstretched arms, only moving when Severus angles his arms so that the snake could either move on its own or slowly slide down onto Alec's arms, as Severus is a bit taller than Alec.

The snake reaches out, tasting the air around Alec's hands before slowly slithering onto his outstretched arms.

After inspecting the snake, Alec gently hands it back to Severus saying "It's a male. It's also very docile, which is unusual for a wild snake. You should count your blessings, but also keep an extra close eye on it. Snakes are very cunning Severus."

Severus nods saying "Believe me; I am well aware of how cunning a snake can be."

He gently puts the snake back in the box, deeming to name it later. The snake closes his eyes and is asleep before Severus even finishes fully closing the box.

"He is a beautiful snake Severus. He also has an air of intelligence about him. Take good care of him, and I bet he will protect you in return." Alec says wisely.

Severus just looks at him for a moment before nodding slightly in understanding.

Severus pays the amount Alec asks for all the items, not knowing for certain but highly suspecting that he lowered the actual price. Then, after promising to come back within a week, if for nothing more than a visit, Severus makes his way out of the store with bags full of all the stuff he bought.

When he gets out of the range of site of the shop, he ducks into an alley, shrinks the bags, and then continues on his way.

Finally he is making his way to the place he hasn't been to for over 25 years. Spinners End.

* * *

Hey, I obviously haven't had Severus name the snake (Harry) yet, I just can't seem to think of a name. If you have any ideas please send them to me!! I would appreciate it sooo much!! Thanks all!!


	4. Arrival at Spinners End

Warnings are all the same. lol :)  
Not mine.

I am so sorry this took so long! I am graduating this year, just started a job, and am planning a move to the UK. I hope this chapter is alright. :D Chapter 5 is already in progress!! =D  
The rest of the story is going to be in a different format, rather than doing a chapter for their thoughts on each part, I'll just transition during the chapter if I need to show a different P.O.V.

A huge thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited, and alerted! I had a list, but I lost it. Oops. ^^;

3---3  
DEDICATION!! This chapter is dedicated to my big sister Mrs. Cake! Her birthday is Wednesday! Happy Birthday Hun! 3 :3  
Her stories are quite awesome, I suggest checking them out!  
3---3

* * *

Harry is jostled awake as the train jerks to a stop. He raises his head and looks around, disoriented for a moment. He starts to panic when he realizes he's in a box, and then he notices that he's in his animagus form, and begins to panic a bit more. He begins to call for help, but it just comes out as hissing.

Suddenly he hears a soothing voice coming from outside the box. He calms down momentarily before realizing who the voice belongs to.

"Snape!" He hisses out, memories of the previous day flooding back.

He lies back down; trying to relax now that he knows what is going on. He just lays there thinking for a while, and begins wondering about how he'll escape, what will happen come September, and how he will survive in the mean time.

Roughly 20 minutes later he looks up because someone is opening his box. He sees Snape peering down at him, and just looks resignedly up at him. In the time he spent thinking he realized that he probably wouldn't be escaping for quite a while. He yawns and lowers his head, closing his eyes and pretending to doze, though still paying attention to Snape. As Snape starts lower his hands into the box Harry glares up at him and hisses violently.

"Hush, I'm not going to harm you." Snape says soothingly.

Harry continues to hiss at him, while calculating his possibilities. He slowly stops hissing as he comes to the conclusion that if he is going to have any chance of escape he has to put up with Snape, or at least seem to. Harry stops hissing completely, rearing up a little, to taste the air around Snape's hand. He doesn't taste anything harmful on his hands, but smells something dark further up his arm. He lowers himself back down, allowing Snape to pick him up.

As Snape converses with the older gentleman standing there, Harry starts tasting the air around Snape's arms. After a few minutes it dawns on him that the dark magic he tastes is the dark mark.

He is interrupted by his inspection when he sees the gentleman stretch his hand to him out of the corner of his eye. He eyes the arms warily, and beings tasting the air. Snape tilts his arms and forces Harry to move for fear of falling off, and he slowly climbs on the man's arms.

After a few uncomfortable moments Harry is handed back to Snape and decides to listen to what is being said above him.

"…You should count your blessings, but also keep an extra close eye on it. Snakes are very cunning Severus."

"Believe me; I am well aware of how cunning a snake can be."

Harry doesn't hear anymore as he is set back in his box. He lowers his head and falls into a peaceful sleep almost immediately.

~HPSS/Poison\SSHP~

Harry is woken up when he hears Snape say "Welcome to Spinners End."

Harry opens his eyes expecting the box to be opened, but feels it being set down before a great amount of shuffling can be heard from outside the box.

Ten minutes later the shuffling stops and Snape comes and takes Harry out of the box. "Your tank is set up."

Harry wraps himself around Snape's arm, refusing to be dumped into the tank.

Snape's voice softens as he says "It's alright, I set it up myself. Go on."

Harry slides off his arm before slither around the cage, giving it a quick once over. Upon realizing that Snape is still watching him he slithers over to that side of the tank and gives what he hopes comes across as a pleased hiss.

Snape chuckles and picks Harry up again. "It's a good thing you like it, I was not going to be buying you a different one." Harry rolls his snake eyes and laughs mentally.

"Now then, you need a name."

This makes Harry's head dart up, and he eyes Snape nervously.

Snape chuckles again and says "I believe it would be best to assess your personality before I name you. Get some rest; I'm sure the trip tired you out."

Snape sets him gently back in the tank and turns on the heat lamp before turning to leave. Just before Harry passes out again he hears Snape say "My name is Severus by the way."

Harry smiles in his head, before drifting off to dreams of flying on Buck Beak.

* * *

AN: Sorry it is so short for the amount of time it took me to write it. Most of the writing i've done has gone towards chapter 5. For this chapter i mostly just wanted to get out Harry's view on arriving at Spinners End.

Dymphna007: I'm setting the timeline as the summer after Harry's 5th year. He spent the beginning of his summer learning to become an animagus. He had been studying the theory behind it throughout the previous summer and school year. He simply needed to work on the actual transformation. Sirius helped him get started on that before he returned to school at the beginning of his 5th year. Harry decided to keep persuing it after Sirius fell through the veil so as to honor Sirius' memory the best he could. I hope that makes sense, and isn't to confusing. :)


End file.
